Teacher's Pet
by anon-onthewall
Summary: Heath wanted to laugh at how cliché it sounded but if he pathetically honest this was a fantasy he'd played out in his head on more than one occasion.


**Author's note**

**So I'm taking a lot of my old drabbles from when I wrote a ton a few years back and revamping them to fit the pairings I love to write now. My hope is that it'll spark some new ideas for some new material and potentially inspire me to sit down and write more often.**

**This isn't beta'd except for by my eyes.**

**Enjoy. xx**

* * *

><p>Heath sighed heavily, glad to be back in the apartment after a long day of training. He was almost an hour late from the time he told Wade he would be back. Sure, he enjoyed the work but some weeks it seemed pointless; getting in the ring only to get his ass beat by people he <em>knew<em>he was better than. All he wanted to do every night was come home and climb into bed with his roommate boyfriend and sleep.

"Wade?" Heath called; a little surprised the elder hadn't tried to jump his bones as soon as he entered the apartment. Wade had been doing that a lot lately because well…Heath wasn't putting out and sure, he felt a little bad, but he was so focused on his training that some times he just didn't have it in him to fuck around. He knew as soon as he got a serious break he'd owe Wade big time for putting up with the dry spells.

"Wade?" Heath called again as he walked towards the bedroom. He opened the door and tossed his bag on the floor then suddenly froze and looked around the room. The bed he and Wade shared was shoved in corner, a student's desk and a wheeled chalkboard instead taking its place. He looked at the chalkboard which simply read "_Detention._"

"What the fuck?" Heath took a few steps farther into the room, rubbing his eyes before looking around again, "What is all this shit doing here?"

The slam of the door made Heath jump and he turned to see Wade peering at him over glasses, a disapproving look on his face, "You should watch your language Heath," Wade tsked as he stepped closer to Heath, "Now sit down, you're already late."

"Wade what the-"

"That's Mr. Barrett to you. Now _sit down_Heath."

Heath smirked as he took in Wade's appearance. He had _never_seen Wade look so studious in his entire life. The older was wearing a nice pair of slacks with sensible shoes, a button down shirt with a sweater vest over it and hell; he even had a tie on. The glasses, the fake glasses, are really what got Heath though, well that and the ruler in Wade's hand.

"Sorry Mr. Barrett," Heath smiled, taking a seat in the desk, "Won't happen again."

"You're right it won't. But just to make sure you don't forget I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. You've been a bad boy, haven't you Heath?"

Heath wanted to laugh at how cliché it sounded but if he pathetically honest this was a fantasy he'd played out in his head on more than one occasion.

Wade was leaning over the desk, his lips dangerously close to Heath's and all the younger could think about was kissing them. When he tried to though Wade was quick to pull back, smirking at Heath who frowned, annoyed.

"Why don't we start out simple, maybe if you can listen I'll go easy on you. Get over here."

Heath got up from the desk and walked up to Wade's side at the board. A piece of chalk was shoved into his hand and Wade turned him roughly so he was staring at the board.

"Write this; I will not," Heaths hand glided easily over the board, his near messy penmanship writing out each letter, "Be late," Wade's mouth was to Heath's ear, his breath making the younger man shiver, "To Mr. Barrett's Class."

Heath stopped when he reached the end of the sentence and he was met with a swift smack on the ass from the ruler.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

"N-no."

There was another hit to his ass as Wade growled, "No who?"

"No Wade?" Heath smirked, feeling defiant but the smile was wiped from his face as faster than he could process Wade had him bent over the desk, one strong hand in the middle oh his back, holding him down.

The ruler struck him again, harder than the last two, and Heath let out a strangled cry as he gripped the desk.

"I'm going to ask you again and you better answer right this time; No who?"

"W-W-Wade," Heath stuttered, bracing himself for another blow. He moaned lowly as the ruler hit him three more times.

"You like that?" Wade growled, leaning over Heath and pressing his body to the younger, "You like being hit?"

All Heath could do was nod as he felt Wade through both their jeans pressing into his ass.

"This how you get your good grades? You let your teachers smack you around? You let 'em bend you over a desk like this and have at it?" Wade humped Heath, mimicking the motions of fucking him as the younger squirmed under him, "Hmm, answer me Heath, is it?"

"N-no," he chocked out as he pushed his body up into Wade's.

"No, Who?" Wade's voice was stern as he got up, making Heath whimper.

"N-n-no Mr. Barrett."

"Good boy," Wade purred, pulling Heath up by his hair and shoving him back towards the black board, "Now fill the entire thing."

Heath gave Wade a look, raising an eyebrow and rolling his eyes at the older but it only earned him another smack from the ruler.

It hadn't taken long for Heath to fill the entire board since it wasn't that big and finally, as he finished, he looked at Wade from the place he was kneeling on the floor (he'd had to kneel to comfortably write along the bottom.)

Wade just smirked down at him, grabbing the boy roughly by his hair, "You're being such a good boy, I think you deserve a treat."

Heath nods anxiously as Wade fingered the zipper on his slacks.

"Do you really think you deserve something?"

Heath looked up at Wade, all wide, innocent eyes and the way Heath looked right now nearly made Wade lose it on the spot.

"Please Mr. Barrett," his voice was dripping with seduction as he pleaded, "I've been so good, haven't I? I did what you asked. Don't you want to reward me?"

And that's all it took for Wade to pop the button and pull down the zipper. He wasted no time in shoving himself into Heath's mouth and the younger took it all, eagerly sucking and licking expertly, making the older moan and grip his hair tighter.

"Fuck, yes!" Wade groaned, practically fucking the younger's mouth.

But Heath could feel the rebellion swelling up in him again as he craved the sting of the ruler against him skin so he grazed his teeth gently along Wade's cock. The older shoved Heath away, glowering down at the man on the ground and fixing his pants. He was quick to tangle a hand in Heath's hair and pull him to his feet only enough to throw him back down onto the bed. Heath could feel this cock twitch in anticipation of what would happen next as Wade ripped the clothes from his body, leaving him lying stark naked in the middle of the bed for hungry eyes to devour.

"Look at you, you little slut. You want it so bad don't you? Look how hard you are," Wade crawled up Heath's body, making the boy gasp and shiver. There was a tie hanging off the headboard and Wade was quick to grab it, tying Heath's wrist together and threading it through a slat. Heath was stuck, completely defenseless to whatever Wade wanted to go to him, just the thought made Heath moan lowly

"On your knees," Wade demanded and Heath struggled futilely to flip himself over before Wade's impatiens kicked in and he flipped the boy himself, watching as his wrists crossed uncomfortably, a little shocked when Heath didn't protest to the position. But Wade was quick to brush it off and get back to work.

"How about a math lesson, hmm?" Heath could hear Wade hitting the ruler against his hand as he nodded eagerly, "Today you're going to learn to count to twenty Heath, can you do that?" Wade trailed the ruler down Heath's spine and watched as the boy arched his back, "Can you?"

"Y-y-yes Mr. Barr-ah!" Heath's words turned into a howl as the ruler met his bare ass, "O-one!"

"Two! Three! Four! Five! S-six! Seven!" Heath's head swam with each new swat and he reveled in the hot, stinging pain, "Fourteen."

"Louder!" Wade's voice boomed with a particularly hard hit.

"**Fifteen!**"

Heath's leg shook with the last few hits, he was desperate, so turned on, he needed Wade inside him and he needed him _now._

"Twenty!"

"Good boy," Heath could hear the smile in Wade's voice as he hung his head, panting softly.

Heath's ears perked up at the sound of clothes hitting the floor and he looked back to see Wade as naked as he was, stroking himself slowly and smirking at Heath.

"You want it?"

All Heath could do was nod, his voice caught in his throat as he watched his lover touching himself.

"You really want it?" Wade was met with another enthusiastic nod from the younger, "_Than beg for it._"

Wade spit in his hand and coated himself as he listened to rambled, desperate pleas falling from his boyfriend's lips.

"Please W-Wa-Mr. Barrett. I've been so good-please. I need this-need you. Please! Fuck me!"

Then suddenly Heath was tossing his head back, moaning loudly as Wade has shoved into him, hitting his spot dead on on the first try.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he yelled, pushing his hips back into Wade, "Harder! God, harder!"

Wade gripped Heath's hips tightly, fucking the boy mercilessly. Heath was a moaning, withering mess, turned on even more (he didn't think it were possible) by the thought of bruises in the shape of Wade's hands on his hips. It would take weeks for them to fade.

"Faster!" Heath's voice was hoarse from all the howling and moaning he'd been doing but he still begged for it, anything to make Wade pleasure him even more, "P-please! Untie me!"

Wade's hand came down hard on Heath's already red ass and the younger yelped in pain but it was quickly swallowed by a moan.

"You're so demanding," Wade grunted as he hit Heath one more time before untying him. Wade pulled Heath up so they were chest to back and the boy rested his head back on Wade's shoulder. The older easily pulled more moans from the boy as he sucked on his throat and began pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Neither could form a coherent sentence, let along a coherent thought as they neared their climax's.

"Wade!" Heath yelled along with a string of curse words as he came in hot spurts on the bed.

Wade shoved the younger boy onto his stomach, fucking him ferociously until finally he came inside him, moaning his name.

He collapsed on top of Heath, suddenly exhausted. The room was filled with only the sounds of the labored breathing as they came down from their highs.

Finally Wade pulled out and rolled off of the younger who merely cuddled into Wade, sleep already pulling at his mind.

"You know Mr. Barrett," Heath whispered, drawing Wade's attention to him, "If all of my classes were like, _all of my teachers_ like you, I think that high school thing…it wouldn't have been so bad after all…"

"Oh don't be such a little trollop," Wade rolled his eyes but smiled as he pulled the smaller man closer to him and they settled in for a much deserved sleep.


End file.
